Underbarrel weapons
Underbarrel weapons are weapons that are usually mounted below the weapon (Hence the name), typically under the foregrip of the weapon. In Base Wars, underbarrel weapons are rather few and are only on a select few weapons and are normally powerful options but have rather limited ammo. Currently, 5''' different underbarrel weapons exist in the game ranging from shotguns to rocket launchers. Each of which have their own unique stats. And only '''10 weapons have underbarrel weapons, majority of which are Reward Weapons. Underbarrel weapons |-|Shotgun = The Shotgun is a rather powerful single shot weapon for weapons that has it. The weapons that has this underbarrel are the FN FAL and BW DMR-X. General Information The Shotgun's damage is high given that it is an underbarrel weapon. Doing 120 damage per pellet at 13m and quickly drops to 24 damage at 23m and beyond. As well as firing 12 pellets, the underbarrel weapons is rather powerful. However, because it is an underbarrel weapon, it only has a single shot which reloads in 1''' second. This gives the weapon an effective rate of fire of '''60 RPM which is lower than a typical shotgun. Though due to only having 10 shells in reserve, rapid firing the weapon is ill-advised as the Ammo Shirt doesn't increase the overall ammo reserve. One interesting note is that the weapon can be used while reloading, this does allow the player to still have a fighting chance while reloading their weapon which just so happens that the two weapons that it is on are rather slow to reload. The Shotgun can also be used as backup weapon in the event the main weapon runs out of ammo and given the power of the weapon, it can hold its own agaisnt other shotguns despite the slower overall fire rate and low ammo capacity. While a rather powerful underbarrel in close quarters, it is rather outclassed by the Pump Shotgun that is seen on other weapons as it boasts better overall stats in comparison. Though since the two weapons that have the (Underbarrel) Shotgun, the FN FAL and BW DMR-X are primarily long range weapons. Having a close quaters backup will help in combating enemies that manage to close the gap between the player and said enemy. |-| Pump Shotgun= The Pump Shotgun is essentially a straight upgrade from the (Underbarrel) Shotgun, the weapons that has the underbarrel are the BW SMG-X and BW Scatter-X. General Information Compared to the Shotgun, the Pump Shotgun does substantially more damage. Doing 175 damage per pellet within 14m and dropping to 50 damage at 24m. Firing 15 pellets, the weapon is essentially a BW Shotgun-03 if it was an underbarrel weapon with only a minor reduction in range. Also even though it is a single shot weapon like other underbarrel weapons, the Pump Shotgun reloads in 0.66 seconds givivng it an effective rate of fire of roughly 90 RPM. Unlike the Shotgun, the Pump Shotgun has double the reserve ammo at 20 shell which allows the weapon to be used for longer. This sheer power however is often not used as a main weapon aside from the fact it is an underbarrel weapon, it is because the two weapons it is on are already incredibily powerful close quarter weapons. The BW SMG-X by itself is already a powerful close quarter weapon. However given the fact its ammo reserve can be depleted rather quickly, the Pump Shotgun is useful to aliviate the issue as given its damage potential. It can also be used while the weapon is reloading though given the speed the BW SMG-X reloads, such a tactic has less overall value. The BW Scatter-X is also a powerful clsoe quarter weapon and may seem unusual given that the weapon is a shotgun by itself. Though given that reloads are much slower, the Pump Shotgun can be used while the weapon is reloading or switching ammo types to aliviate being vulnerable during the reload or ammo switching process. |-| Grenade = The Grenade is an underbarrel launcher that fires a single powerful grenade. The weapons that have the underbarrel are the DkSR-50, DkSR-51, BW AR-11 and K1A SP. General Information The Grenade is substantially more powerful than the various Grenade Launchers from the Utility slot. Doing 1500 damage per grenade and does 750 splash damage within a 5m radius. This sheer damage allows the weapon to instant kill any player with a single direct hit except for players who are wearing the Anti-Explode Armor Suit and the Heavy Armor Suit. While its damage is very high, its other stats are somewhat slow. With a projectile velocity of 60 m/s it makes accuracy with the weapon rather important if the main focus is direct hits. Along with a lengthy 4''' second reload time, one should not haphazardly fire grenades with reckless abandon if one doesn't wish to pointlessly wait for the reload time before being able to fire again. Also with a small ammo reserve of only '''10 grenades, each grenade is rather valuable though because of the afformentioned reload time this reserve can go a long way. Using the Grenade is not as simple as point and clicking because of the slow velocity which faster players may be able to run far enough to take less damage. It is also worth noting that due to how underbareel weapons work, the grenades actually come out of the grenade launcher itself and may catch some players off guard if they attempt to fire it while being partially behind leg high cover. Attempting to use the weapon against vehicles is essentially pointless as it does little to no damage. It is still rather damaging towards more lightly armored vehicles but otherwise one should not use the weapon to be used against vehicles. |-| Dual Grenade= The Dual Grenade is simply a grenade launcher that fires two grenades in quick succession. The weapon can only be found on the BW AR-X. General Informaion Compared to the Grenade, the Dual Grenade does less overall damage per grenade. Only doing 1000 damage per grenade and 500 splash damage within a 5m radius. This is made up by the fact however the weapon fires two grenades in quick succession at a burst fire rate of 300 RPM. This in theory gives the weapon an absurdly high damage per second though since it only has two shots it is extremely unlikely for DPS to matter for the weapon. While the weapon still takes the same time to reload at 4''' seconds, the fact it fires two grenades does feel like the weapon reloads slightly longer due to the fact it only starts to reload after the second grenade is fired. Even so, the overall usefulness of the weapon is unmistakable as it can easily finish off wounded enemies should they decide to seek cover. Hitting direct hits will more than likely to outright kill players with just a single grenade and the second grenade may be wasted though this does mean more damage dealt to those who survived the first grenade. Much like other underbarrel weapons, the Dual Grenade can bse used while the weapon is reloading which can easily catch players off guard should they try and take advantage of a player reloading their BW AR-X. It is unforunate however that the weapon always fires in bursts and doesn't allow the player to fire grenades individually as the ammo reserve is only '''20 grenades. While it may sound plenty, its the fact it fires two grenades at once that could possibily waste grenades. Though one could get creative with the grenade's trajectory due to the noticable delay between the first and second grenade. |-| Rocket Launcher= The Rocket Launcher fires a powerful but slow rocket. The weapon can only be found on the VTJX-12. General Information The Rocket Launcher's damage is surprisingly low for a rocket launcher only doing 1750 damage per rocket within 500m and drops in damage very slowly down to 1500 damage at 2000m and also doing 500 splash damage within a 5m radius. This is due to the fact it is an underbarrel weapon and not a full blown rocket launcher. However, the weapon can actually do some reasonable damage to vehicles especially the lightly armored vehicles. Its other stats however are incredibily slow, with a projectile velocity of 75 m/s and a slightly increased bullet drop, the weapon does not reach out as far as a typical rocket launcher. Also with a very painful reload speed of 6''' seconds, the weapon requires utmost precision if used against enemy players. Players wearing the Heavy Armor Suit however would have to beware of this as it is still as damagaing as a typical rocket launcher. With only '''5 rockets in reserve, running out of rockets to fire is a real possibility espeically if used in lieu of a rocket launcher. Though given the very lengthy reload time the rockets would be depleted rather slowly. This can be circumvented by simply bringing another VTJX-12 shotgun if one so chooses. It is entirely possible to run up to 3 VTJX-12s and a normal rocket launcher, essentially having four rocket launchers. This is offset however by the fact the player would lack any long range weapons as well as needing to actually switch to the rocket upon equiping a VTJX-12. This tactic is rarely done however even if its just for the rocket launchers. Trivia *In the older versions of Base Wars, there no underbarrel shotguns nor grenade launchers. There was an underbarrel rocket launcher that was originally on the DkSR-50. *The Dual Grenade's firing sound is bugged as the sound is only played for the first grenade thats fired. *As of current, the underbarrels are glitched in a way that always says they are "Reloading". This is rather annoying for the underbarrel shotguns. *The FN FAL and K1A SP are the only two real world weapons that have underbarrel weapons albeit the latter being a modified weapon. **The underbarrel shotgun model of the FN FAL is based on the M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System. **The grenade launcher model of the K1A SP is based on the M320 Grenade Launcher Module Category:Others